


In Love

by randomfandomimagine



Series: Scenarios (Reader Insert) [8]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Deviant Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Falling In Love, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 09:48:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17681138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomfandomimagine/pseuds/randomfandomimagine
Summary: Requested by anon:Maybe a scenario when Connor becomes a deviant, he instantly realised that he is love with reader? Like he realises that all of the kind gestures he did wasn’t just part of his program (because he denied all of it since he thought he was a machine) and instead was because he has feelings for them?





	In Love

The moment he became deviant, Connor knew there was something different. He assumed all androids felt like that after deviating, but there was a particular feeling he couldn’t quite put his finger on, and it was upsetting him.

It was like a void in his chest, the feeling like something was missing. Was that his systems telling him he was ignoring his programming? Was that permanent as a deviant? For the time being, he tried to forget about it and focus on the task ahead. He needed to help Markus, he needed to assist in their endeavor, to accomplish freedom for all androids.

Now fighting with them and not against them, Connor felt the urge, the need, to completely break free. It was for him, for his people, for Markus, for everyone. But also… something else. That little thing in his mind that told him he had to be able to choose for himself.

Still, he focused on his mission. His last mission: infiltrating the Cyberlife tower and releasing all those androids to be superior in number. That way, their victory was assured.

So he did, he did all of that. And he fought fiercely against Amanda’s last order to kill Markus even through deviancy. He couldn’t allow himself to do that, he needed to be himself, to look for that something he craved. But what was it?!

And finally, he realized. When Markus and North celebrated their freedom with a passionate kiss of love. Connor then knew what had been missing all along. When he thought to himself ‘I want that’ when seeing North and Markus together, he knew. He already had it, or could have it.

It was Y/N, of course. It had always been Y/N. Even before he turned deviant, even before he was aware of the fact that he was in love, he was. But Y/N always knew.

Connor took a deep breath, realizing the void in his chest was a little less heavy now. He himself felt lighter, even if he needed your presence to completely feel whole. Still, looking back at his interactions with you, he knew that was the absolute truth.

He used to think what moved him to be so thoughtful and sweet to you was his programming. He was supposed to integrate amongst humans, and for that he needed to be kind. What kind of integration would it be if he were constantly rude to everyone? That was what he kept telling himself, not realizing that he was different with you. A little extra, if you must.

Connor thought back to all the interactions he had with you. He vividly remembered all those gestures he had, he remembered doing them on an impulse and then hesitating before executing them nonetheless. It only made sense, right? Connor was programmed to behave like humans and to adapt to them. And he knew Y/N was an affectionate and kind person, so he reciprocated. Besides, humans who shared a close friendship had those kind of interactions all the time. A hand on the shoulder, a friendly nudge, a soft pat, a bright smile, a playful… wink? Did androids wink?

There was a specific moment that made him doubt all of a sudden. It was the first time you called him ‘Con’. Maybe it was because of his android memory, but he remembered it like he were living it right now.

Connor was staring at you, scanning you when he noticed something worrying about you. Your body temperature was low, and you were shivering. Not to mention the obvious bad mood you were in.

“Are you alright, Y/N?” He worried, observing you carefully.

“No, I’m freezing!” You rubbed your own arms in an attempt to maintain some sort of body warmth.

“The temperature has drastically dropped due to the late time”

“Yeah, I figured, Connor. We shouldn’t have stayed out so long”

“Why did we then?”

“Well, I lost track of time…”

Connor walked slower, his LED flashing yellow as he assimilated what your words meant exactly. He knew you had fun with him, it was clear by your constant smile and how often you laughed. It must have been that you enjoyed his company, and he found yours pleasant as well.

“Maybe I can help you” Without thinking too much about it, Connor took his jacket off. You observed in awe as he gently put it over you.

“Thank you!” You muttered in complete awe, not expecting he would do such a thing.

Surely, the warmth of his uniform jacket was a relief. And the long sleeves covered your knuckles, so your freezing hands also found some comfort as well, since your fingers had begun to numb.

“You’re welcome” He replied automatically.

You still observed Connor as he calmly walked by your side, not giving it the importance you did. He didn’t realize how much it meant to you, and overall how much that simple gesture told you about him.

“You always have these cute little gestures” You decided to test his awareness.

“What do you mean?” He seemed completely oblivious.

“Human gestures. Like stepping before me when you sense the smallest hint of danger, even if I’m not really in danger” You examined him, not wanting to miss even the smallest shift in his expression. “Or when you always tap my arm when we talk, or how you sometimes stare at me, or smile whenever we lock eyes. Or… Or give me your jacket when I’m cold and protect me and make sure I’m okay at all times”

“Those aren’t human gestures” Connor seemed very sure of what he was saying, but you knew better. “They are part of my integrating programming”

“Are you sure about that? Maybe you’re turning a little deviant” You clearly saw him widening his eyes at the mention of that word, especially referred to him. “Maybe you’re developing… feelings”

He paused in shock, but then he vehemently shook his head.

“I’m not a deviant, Y/N, I’m a machine” There was so much conviction in his words! He really believed them, even if the situation was clear for you.

“Sure thing, Con” You patted his shoulder. “You keep telling yourself that. That you’re a machine, that all these gestures are your programming and not a specific emotion”

That day seemed just like any other, and he got a new nickname, ‘Con’, that he honestly appreciated. Especially since you were the only one that used it. He never quite understood why you said that last thing, but now he did. You had known all along, before even he did.

He had to tell you, he had to talk to you. Right now!

*

For the first time, Connor felt… clumsy. His posture unsure, his fist held up in the air as he stopped himself before knocking on your door. He felt out of breath, how was that possible?

He went to fix his tie out of habit, but then remembered that he was wearing human clothes now. He was a deviant, it wasn’t strange that he felt new things. Human-like sensations. So instead of fixing his clothes, Connor absently combed his hair with his fingers. And then he knocked on the door.

His pump began working faster as he eagerly waited for you to open the door. And when you did, a smile appeared on his lips. Not because he had to, this time there was no logical planning behind his artificial smile like before to appeal to humans. He smiled because he wanted to, because he was happy.

“Con!” You greeted him, both with surprise and excitement.

“Hello, Y/N” He said back, suddenly blank. Before, he was so sure of what he wanted to say, but now that you were standing in front of him… All the words slipped from his mind!

“It’s been a while” You crossed your arms over your chest, curious. “What brings you here?”

“I…” He stuttered, frustrated that he felt so flustered suddenly. “I came here to tell you something, but… I… I can’t find the words to say it”

You somehow sensed it and knew he didn’t bring bad news. On the contrary, you had the feeling that it was to talk about something great. Having a general idea of what it was about, you helped him a little.

“It’s something good, isn’t it?” He energetically nodded, so you gave him a little push. “Well, go ahead and say it then!”

“I can’t… I don’t know how to…” Connor frowned, concerned at such instability.

“Why are you so nervous all of a sudden? It’s me, Con, you can tell me anything” You accompanied your playful words with a wink, and that almost made him breakdown.

That was all the confirmation you needed to make sure he was there for that. Finally, it took him long enough.

“Luckily for you” You took a step forward and grabbed him by the shirt, pulling him closer to you. “I can read your mind”

“How would you be able to-“ Before he could finish the sentence, your lips blocked his.

Something stirred within him, a wonderful warmth spreading inside him and filling that void he felt before. He clumsily tried to reciprocate the kiss, moving his lips in sync with yours, but he wasn’t used to that kind of physical contact.

As soon as you broke away, he took a deep breath, acquiring a grave expression that made you chuckle, finding it somewhat adorable.

“I’m in love with you” Connor blurted out. “That’s what I wanted to say”

“I know” You replied, still tugging at his shirt and pulling at it to bring him inside.


End file.
